


thrsday, october 11th

by gayashecklmao



Category: Original Work
Genre: wrote this cus spooky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-05 21:28:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17332688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayashecklmao/pseuds/gayashecklmao
Summary: It was Thursday, October 11th in our last class of the day when Hunter asked my best friend Ethan if he wanted to go with him and Alex, his best friend, to check out some supposedly haunted worn down hospice, twenty minutes outside of town.





	thrsday, october 11th

It was Thursday, October 11th in our last class of the day when Hunter asked my best friend Ethan if he wanted to go with him and Alex, his best friend, to check out some supposedly haunted worn down hospice, twenty minutes outside of town.  
“I don't know man, we have that gov test tomorrow, I shouldn't be out too late,” Ethan had said hesitantly.  
“Oh, come on,” Hunter exclaimed, “we’re not young forever. It's our senior year, come on, say screw it for one night.”   
It was quiet for a total of twenty seconds before my friend Ethan signed and said with little resolve, “alright, yeah, I'm in. But only if Oli comes too, though,” he juts his thumb in my direction.  
“What?” I exclaimed, “dude, you know my mom doesn't let me out on a school night passed nine.”  
Hunter starts to laugh at my response. “What,” he says, still chuckling to himself. His left hand playing with the Rolex on his wrist, “you scared of mommy?” He laughs harder at his joke.   
I didn't want to tell him that, yes, I am scared of my mom finding out that I snuck out past curfew and broke into someone else's property- on a school night! So instead I shook my head and said, “whatever. What time are you gonna pick us up?”  
\--  
*12:27* read my clock.   
They should be getting here any minute. Shit. I'm really doing this. God, I hope my mom doesn't find out. A buzz pulls me from my thoughts.   
Ethan: Hey! We’re here. A couple houses down in the grey BMW (how extra lol :P) 

Here goes nothing.

Its this moment right here that I'm glad I moved into my sister’s old room. Our house is only two stories high and outside her window is a small ledge of a roof that I can climb down. I jump the rest and straighten myself out, running my fingers through my matted hair. I creep out of my driveway, my shoes crunching and cracking on the gravel. I continued toward the car. The back right door opens and I slide in. Ethan is sitting to my left, Hunter in the driver's seat, and Alex in the shotgun seat. Alex turns back to me over his shoulder and smiles.   
“Hey man! So glad you could come. How are you? I feel like I haven't seen you in ages,” he exclaims. Alex and I were in the same English class sophomore year.   
“I'm good,” I said, trying my best to smile genuinely without any anxiety showing on my face.   
The ride to the worn down hospice was something from a coming of age movie. The windows were fully rolled down, allowing the biting wind chill to rush in, whipping us in the face and the music playing from someone's phone allowing me to revel into complete calmness. 

But then we pulled up onto the gravel driveway leading to the building. My peace and calm escaped from my body faster than the wind rushing through the car windows just minutes before. The scene was somehow worse than any 70s horror movie classic preconceived assumptions I had. Yes, the hospice was clearly abandoned and worn with age, but I never would have guessed to this extent. The once hospital white exterior now chipped away. Windows were broken, glass was thrown askew. Rust on the door coming from every corner, swallowing up whatever was left of what it once was. The lawn around it stood a foot tall, weeds grown to maturity and litter left from other people hoping to have a scare. Even Hunter, the one who less than twelve hours ago had laughed at my anxieties, grew quiet at the dilapidated scene. As we collectively strolled closer to the door, time felt as though we were trekking through water. Our shoes weighted down and our arms fighting against the current. Alex hesitantly reached out and pushed the already-opened door further back.  
As we all huddled in, flashlights on and skimming unknown walls in different locations, I noticed how it felt like every light source couldn't completely penetrate the haunting blackness in each room   
“How comforting,” I hear Ethan mutter to himself, but in the swaddling silence, it was as though he was screeching in my ears. We all turned in his direction, our lights conjoining over where his pointed at the wall.

One oF YoU WiLL Die HErE was written over the other years of graffiti in a shadowy black, starkly standing out as newer.

“Ha,” exclaimed Hunter as he began to wiggle his finger and stuck his light under his face so the shadows were haunting, “oooooh. Wonder who it'll be!” he continued in a mocking tone.   
“Man shut up,” I huff back, “am I the only one noticing how new it is? That can't be a coincidence.”  
Alex staggered up to the wall and ran his fingers over the black ink. Still, for a moment, he slowly turned to show us his night stained fingertips. Hunter stopped his laughing abruptly, Alex drops his flashlight, the streams of his flashlight flicker. Suddenly our flashlights all go out- we are in complete darkness. There's a piercing scream. What's happening? Ethan seems to have hit his flashlight enough to get it powered on again.   
“What was that,” he cries out as he aims his light towards hunter and I, panic on all of our faces. “Wheres Alex,” he questions, causing me to suddenly realize he's not in the room anymore. Hunter seems to realize just as I did and rushes blindly out into another unexplored room, calling out Alex's name.  
Ethan and I rush after him, not wanting any of us to be left alone. We stop running, slamming into Hunters still back. Confused at the abrupt change in his person I turn my head towards where he's looking. There, sitting in a corner of this room, being swallowed by an unnatural darkness like the rust on the door, was Alex. A small content smile on his face, and the trace of fear or discomfort erased from his features.   
“Hello boys,” says the voice of an older woman, in sync with the movements of Alex's mouth.


End file.
